Rendezvous
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What happens when Sam decides to take a on a poltergeist close to Stanford? And then Dean decides to take on the same thing, without Sam knowing? ONESHOT.


**Rendezvous**

_I do not own Sam or Dean, (even though Cupid and I may want it that way). I do own all else though._

Short little one shot I thought of while reruns were showing! Enjoy!

* * *

Dean was on a job. A job. By himself. John had taken another one somewhere in Missouri or something like that and he was left with this amateur gig. A stupid, simple poltergeist. _Dad doesn't think I can handle it! I can so! _He was over in Stanford, California. _Maybe I'll give Sammy a call. Do lunch or something. Do lunch? What the hell am I thinking? Sam won't call, no less go to lunch with me._ As he pondered the thought, Dean cranked up his music and let the tunes carry his worries away. He pulled into Stanford's Unofficial Hotel and killed the engine.

Ten minutes later he opened his hotel room door. He dropped his bags at the foot of the bed and laid down. He'd take care of the ghost tomorrow.

* * *

"Sam? Where are you going," Jess asked. 

Sam turned to look. He had heard about some major hauntings happening about five minutes away from their apartment. He decided it might be worth it to check it out. Just to make sure nothing was deciding to come after any of his friends. It was five in the morning, perfect time to get moving and go fight that unfriendly son-of-a--.

"Sam?"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Just getting a head start. Big presentation and I wanted to run and get some coffee. I'll be back. Don't worry."

He smiled, placed a kiss on her cheek, and left before she could say a word. _Close one,_ he thought, _Way too close._ He walked out of the apartment building and walked the five minutes. As he edged the corner, he saw the building. It was a rusty brown. Most likely about three floors and held about twelve apartments. _Good thing the apartment's owners are on vacation,_ he thought as he entered the building.

* * *

Dean walked into the apartment. It was about 5:15 in the morning and Dean already started his job. As he walked in, he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. _How does it know I'm here already? Damn ghosts. I'm going to quit one of these days,_ he thought as he pulled out his shot gun.

* * *

Sam was in the apartment when he saw something else enter. Assuming it was the apartment's owners, he entered the bedroom and stood against the wall by the door. He'd have to knock them out. When they entered, he'd hit them behind the head, to hold them, temporarily. Then he'd purify the house and leave. Simple.

* * *

Dean dropped his bag and walked toward the door. He'd shoot the ghost then purify the house. Simple. With one hand on the door handle, he pushed it open and entered.

* * *

Sam could have sworn he saw this guy before. But it was dark, thus making it hard to tell. As soon as the guy entered, Sam hit him on the back of the head, making him jerk forward. Sam then knocked the man's legs from under him. He looked at the guy, he had a gun and from what Sam could tell, he'd definitely use it.

* * *

Dean's legs were pushed from under him and he feel, hitting the floor hard. _Shit._ Dean closed his eyes and made him limbs go numb, thus looking dead or knocked out. The other man stepped over him and leaned forward. He grabbed the man's gun and tossed it toward the bed. Dean didn't open his eyes, for fear of the man finding he was still conscious. Once the man's face was within reach again, Dean made a fist and punched the guy in the face. _That'll make him think twice._

_

* * *

_

Sam didn't see it coming but he sure felt it. The fist hit his face like a ton of bricks. _Only one person I know can throw a punch like that._ Sam grabbed the man, just as he was about to stand up. Sam elbowed the guy in the back and they fell, Sam landing on top. Sam quickly turned the man over and sat on top of the guy's stomach.

"Who the hell," the man began.

"Shut up."

"Who the fuck--"

"I said shut up," Sam hissed.

A rapping noise was heard then the lights turned on. The poltergeist was back. As soon as the lights flash on, Sam and Dean realized who they had been fighting. Brother fighting brother.

"Dean?"

"Sam!"

"What the hell," Sam asked.

"I'm here to fight the poltergeist. Not you," Dean spat out.

"Same here."

"Taking up the family business?"

"Over my dead body. This one hit close to home."

"Home?"

"Jess's and my home. Not ours Dean."

"Ya mind?"

Sam got off Dean and let him stand up.

"Man you have one sucker punch," Sam said, holding his jaw. That'd definitely leave a mark.

"And you have one heck of a hit," Dean said holding the back of his neck.

Sam laughed, "That's going to leave a bruise."

"Shut up. Dork."

* * *

Just one shot, unless I get enough reviews. Then I'll make it a chapter story! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! 


End file.
